Kathleen Barr
Kathleen Barr (born April 6, 1967) is a Canadian voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2004) - Additional Voices *Bratz (2008) - Ms. Porterhouse (ep31) *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (1999-2005) - Additional Voices *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2008) - Kevin, Marie Kanker *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *King Arthur and the Knights of Justice (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (2017) - Additional Voices *Liberty's Kids (2002-2003) - Henri LeFevbre *Madeline (1993-2000) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *ReBoot (1994-1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2013-2014) - Enchantra, Audience Member#1 (ep24), Max (ep18), Student (ep17), Tiffany Titan, Troll Mistress (ep11), Zanda *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2013-2016) - Daifu, Emperor (ep47), Granny Mole (ep31), Lian (ep48), Mystery Woman (ep32), Shanai, Sylvia, Technician (Drucilla) *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Stargate Infinity (2002) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *The Baby Huey Show (1994) - Additional Voices *The Cramp Twins (2002-2004) - Lily (ep34), Miss Monkfish (ep11), Mrs. Barker (ep34) *What About Mimi? (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Martin Mystery (2003-2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Buena Mom, Disco Woman, Mrs. Flea, Queen Voladora *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Maya, Dim Sum, Mother Mary *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Laverna, Pixie#2, Pixie#4 *Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess (2013) - Anu, Gwyllion *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Rayna *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) - Violet, Alarm *Barbie: The Pearl Princess (2014) - Madame Ruckus *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase (2016) - Silver, Island Hostess *Barbie & The Diamond Castle (2008) - Lydia *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Shiver, Eric, Queen, Rayla The Cloud Queen, Troll/Wife#1 *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Hélène, Fancy Dress Girl#2 *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Tiny *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Serafina, Bertie *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Laverna *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Laverna *Barbie in A Christmas Carol (2008) - Chuzzlewit, Mrs. Dorrit, Spirit of Christmas Present *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Eris, Snouts *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) - Eris, Snouts, Surfer Kathleen *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) - Newton *Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) - Delia *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Aunt Drosselmayer, Owl *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Fairy Queen, Marie *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Vanessa *Ben Hur (2003) - Esther, Female Angel, Mary Magdalene, Woman#1 *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Toa Gali *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Roodaka, Gaaki *Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure (2007) - Mrs. Winters, Mrs. Wisping *Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005) - Princess Frostine *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Carol Jollimore *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) - Additional Voices *Mosaic (2007) - Facade, Mrs. Nottenmyer *My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004) - Madison *My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) - Madison *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) - Bobbie, Edna, Tree-Hugger Lady *PollyWorld (2006) - Elevator Voice, Lexi, Lorelai, Producer *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) - Rudolph, Adina, Dolly, Female Cardinal, Peggy the Pig, Rocking Horse, Tooth Fairy *The Condor (2007) - Sammi *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) - Nelly 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday (2003) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) - Cloud Climber, Sweetberry *My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place (2007) - Puzzlemint, Sweetberry *My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away! (2005) - Island Delight, Sweetberry *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Sweetberry, Unicorn#2 'Movies' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Trixie Lulamoon *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie (1998) - Rudolph, Twinkle the Sprite *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Miriam 'Movies - Dubbing' *Jester Till (2003) - Nanny 'TV Specials' *Battletoads (1992) - Additional Voices *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) - Kevin, Marie Kanker *Groove Squad (2002) - Roxanne *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) - Gelorum *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) - Gelorum *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) - Gelorum *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) - Gelorum *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Trixie *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) - Moya Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Warriors of Virtue (1997) - Tsun 'Stage Shows' *My Little Pony Live! the world's biggest Tea Party (2006) - Sew-and-So, Sweetberry Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Marie Kanker *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) - Kevin, Marie Kanker 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Lady Butterfly Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (99) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors